Hunter Vanhogen
Name: Hunter Vanhogen Gender: Male God Parent Choice 1: Apollo God Parent Choice 2: Cupid God Parent Choice 3: Aquilon Mortal Parent: Michele Vanhogen Cohort Choice 1: Second Cohort Choice 2: Fifth Age: 15 Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes, 6'7", tan, Muscular Personality: Independent, Trustworthy, Generous, Timid when you first meet him, Loves to fight, brave, friendly, popular, keen eye History: Michele met A/C/AQ at an archery competition. She was on her college's archery team. She was the best on her team which got A/C/AQ's attention. She was the last to go on her team, and had the winning shot. At the winning celebration, A/C/AQ met up with Michele. They soon began to fall in love. They dated and about 1 month later Michele was pregnant. After Hunter was born, A/C/AQ left them. Michele was so devastated. Michele tried to stay strong, but she couldn't handle it. Michele killed herself 2 months after he left. Hunter had no other family, so he lived in an orphanage. The orphanage was out in the woods. The school the orphans went to was nearby. As Hunter grew up, strange things were happening. When he was in 3rd grade he swore he saw a giant wolf in the woods next to the orphanage. In 5th grade he thought the saw a giant man in the woods looking over the orphanage. In 6th grade Hunter joined the archery team at his school. On the first day of practice, he was a natural. He mostly got it dead center or just ouside it. Halfway through the season, Hunter was the best archer on the team. On Hunter's 15th birthday, he was out in the woods practicing archery. He suddenly heard the sound of hooves. Three men jumped out behind bushes. Except these men had a horses body. They started to yell out something about demigod and kill. One then shot an arrow at Hunter. he quickly dodged it and quickly shot one. It hit one of the horse men but didn't phase him. He ran at hunter when a huge wolf jumped out of the bushes and attack him. Where the horse man used to be was a pile of gold dust. The other horse men attacked the wolf when more wolves jumpped from the bushes and started to attack. A few arrows were shot but after a quick 2 minutes, the horse men were gold dust. The wolves told Hunter not to fear and to follow them. They took him to the Wolf House were he met Lupa. Lupa explained that he was a Roman demigod, and a son of a god. Lupa told him he had to prove himself worthy enough to travel to Camp Jupiter. So Hunter showed her his skills in archery. She said it was impressive, but archery is not very usefull in close combat. So, Hunter practiced with a sword that Lupa gave him. It took some time but he eventually got very good at it. He also had skill in using a dagger. He showed Lupa his new skills, and she said he was worthy. She supplied him with a imperial gold dagger, sword, and a bow and arrows. She told him where to go and he took off. On his way his way to San Fransisco, he met a hellhound which he slayed, a centaur which he slayed, and a emousa which he slayed. He thanked the gods that Lupa improved his fighting skills. When he first saw the entrance to the camp hhe didn't believe it, but then he saw the guards and he realized it was. The guards asked his business andd let him go past. As soon as he crossed the Little Tiber into the camp, He noticed everyone was looking above his head. He looked to and saw the symbol of A/C/AQ. He was the son of A/C/AQ. He met with the Praetor, which placed him in S/F Cohort. When he entered the Cohort he found his bunk with all the things he needed wth a note on top sayin "Your Welcome, Dad." This was his new home. Weapons: Imperial gold Sword, Bow and Arrrow, and Dagger Category:Demigod Category:CJRPW Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Single Category:Straight Category:Major Category:Deleted Characters